


"but, you're just a kid!"

by brendonstitties, Yanagi_Noki



Category: Marvel
Genre: Aunt May has cancer, Bucky was sent to kill Peter, M/M, Peter is 13, Winter is back, he doesn't know he's a kid, idk I might add more tags later, ikr scary, this is gonna get intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonstitties/pseuds/brendonstitties, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanagi_Noki/pseuds/Yanagi_Noki
Summary: Bucky Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier, was sent to kill Spiderman, not knowing that he was in fact a 13 year old super-genius and not a grown man. After finding this out, something clicks in him and he does whatever he can to protect the boy, even if it means Hydra kills him for it.Peter Parker doesn't know how to react, who would when a random scary-looking guy with a badass metal arm shows up looking to kill you? But instead of being afraid of Bucky, Peter is fascinated by him, and may even grow a bond with the man.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's cheesy but I felt like it was a good plot for a fanfic. Also Stucky probably won't come in for a while, considering it'll take some time before Tony and the Avengers can find out the true identity of Spiderman.
> 
> I get writer's block way too often, so if you have any suggestions or would like to help me, please feel free to comment or message me on my IG: @tom.holland.smol
> 
> Any help will be credited!

Peter was confused. Oh so confused. He had no idea what to do. May was dying, and they couldn't afford treatment. Peter felt like he was dying, too.

As of now he had Ned watching over his Aunt so he could get a break and get some fresh air. Lately as of now, the only thing Peter has been doing is taking care of May and helping out around the house. Taking out the trash, cooking dinner, sweeping, mopping, everything.

He knew May couldn't do much, so he didn't push her.

Peter sat on top of an apartment complex, swinging his legs over the edge as he sighed, watching the beautiful sunset sink down into the Hudson River.

"Karen, what time is it?" Peter asked softly, his self-made AI system responding almost immediately.

"It's 8:37 P.M. Mr. Parker. would you like to set a course back home?" Karen asked, her voice only being heard by Peter (perks of being a super-genius, other than having your own AI system in general.)

"No, not just yet. I want to get me and May something to eat at the supermarket." Peter answered, standing up and reloading his web shooters.

"Of course. I would like to remind you Sir that your current balance is $21.62, so spend wisely." Karen answered.

Peter sighed, knowing that it meant he would need to find a job, and soon. It would be pretty hard to find one since he wasn't even 14 yet, maybe he could convince someone to let him babysit.

Once Peter had started web slinging his way through the city towards the house, he took a turn that led him to the supermarket. To save himself a crowd of people, he snuck into an alleyway to get his suit off, pressing a button on his neck that let his mask slide off.

Peter was glad for the convenience of his suit, and eternally grateful that he always kept a backpack on him. After sliding his suit off, he folded it up along with his mask and shoved it into his bag, not forgetting to take out his spare clothes to dress back into normal attire.

After getting dressed he ran out into the sidewalk, taking and almost immediate turn to get into the supermarket.

Once he got inside he made sure to check the prices of everything he wanted/needed, going to the cash register with two meals worth of food.

"Hey Peter, how's it going?" Delmar asked as he scanned the items, bagging them after.

"Aunt May's been feeling better, but she still won't come out of her room." Peter answered, looking at Delmar with a tired look. It had been two days since he's slept, and it was rather hard to hide bags under his eyes when he couldn't afford sunglasses.

"Tell you what Peter, get a few more thing and it's on me. You look like you could use the extra help." Delmar said with a smile.

"You don't have to, Mr. Delmar-"

"I want to. I've seen how you've been the past couple of days, it'd be my pleasure." Delmar said, shooing Peter away to get whatever he needed.

Peter walked away, a smile planted on his face, the first real smile he's had in a long time.

 

-

 

Peter only got a few necessities, like toilet paper and toothpaste, soaps and whatnot. He also asked Delmar for a necklace for May, to which he responded yes to but told Peter that he "had to help restock when more food comes in".

Peter came home, setting everything on the counter and taking the necklace out, going straight to May's room and softly knocking on the door.

"Come in sweetie." May said weakly, sitting up in her bed and turning the TV down.

"I got something for you, May." Peter said, a small smile still residing on his face.

"Aw thank you honey, you're always so thoughtful." May said, hugging Peter tightly as he sat on the bed.

Peter handed May the box, letting her open it and nearly jumping in excitement when he heard her gasp. Making May happy was one of the things he struggled to do, or so he thought. He just wanted to see her smile again, to be truly happy when she goes.

"I love it, I'll even sleep in it, because I'm not gonna take it off." She said with a smile, unhooking the back of it with shaky hands before putting it around her neck, struggling for a minute or two before finally getting it on (despite Peter's best efforts of attempting to help, but May wanted to do it on her own.).

"I got us a lot of food, Mr. Delmar helped me out a lot... I think he's still got a crush on you." Peter said, joking. kind of.

May chuckled softly and ruffled Peter's hair, kissing his forehead. "He probably does. I'll have to send him my thanks."


	2. A Date With Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Delmar the day after the Prologue, Peter decides to go on a quick run through Queens to check for any trouble going on.
> 
> What Peter doesn't expect is a guy with a creepy mask and a metal arm waiting for him at a staged bank robbery.
> 
> -
> 
> Bucky is sent to stage a bank robbery to corner Spiderman, but quickly realizes (after a brutal beatdown of the poor kid) that he is in fact a Spiderboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! So I hoped you like the Prologue, and I'm already gonna jump into Peter and Bucky meeting. I didn't want to wait like four or five chapters before they met, because this whole fic is about their relationship (nothing intimate, tHaTs DiSgUsTiNg).
> 
> Btw this is gonna be a brutal chapter because Bucky is in his 'Winter Mode' and doesn't snap out of it until Peter's real voice and face is revealed (since he has this microphone thing that makes him sound older).
> 
> [The beginning of this chapter will start out with Bucky's POV, and then halfway through, when we get to the bank robbery, It'll be in Peter's POV.]

Bucky couldn't help what was happening. He didn't want to be like this. He never wanted to be used as a weapon, but he still couldn't control it... Even after he was reunited with Steve. He quickly went back to his old ways.

Currently he was on the top of a roof, spying on some spider kid he was supposed to take down.

Bucky could barely breathe through his mask, but knew that if he took it off he'd probably be blinded, he hadn't seen the full sunlight in years, everything was either really dark even when the sun was out, or everything was in night vision.

He noticed that the guy was busy saving someone from a small fire that had caught in a café, nothing new in NYC.

Bucky figured he could at least let the guy save some people before being killed.

Maybe he shouldn't do this, this spider boy, man, whatever, looked smaller than an actual adult and he could possibly be a kid.

But then a voice in his head snapped him out of his own thoughts, taking over his body.

"зима." (Winter [I think]).

Bucky tried to stop it, but as of now he just accepted it, letting himself drop down to the ground, the terrified sounds of civilians around him nonexistent as he got closer to this Spiderman.

"Don't do it. Please. Don't let another suffer." Bucky said, but it was heard by no one. Not even зима.

"Uhh... S-Sir? Why do you have a mask on? Do you need any help?" The Spiderman asked, but was interrupted by a katana aimed directly at him, Bucky charging.

"Oh no."

 

-

 

Peter was trying to hurry to get everyone out of the burning building, even though it was rather small people could still die in there.

After he brought the last person out, feline in hand, he handed the cat to someone before attempting to run off, only being stopped by some guy with a metal arm.

He looked scary, and he was staring straight at Peter. Why couldn't he just be a hero in peace?

"Uhh... S-Sir? Why do you have a mask on? Do you need any help?" Peter asked, trying to approach the man calmly. He didn't want any trouble, and that was mainly because this guy could snap him like a twig.

"Oh no."

Peter yelped as he saw a sword coming straight for him, shooting his webs to the side of the building, trying to get away.

"Ah! Mr., I don't think is the best way to resolve an issue!" Peter yelled, noticing the guy was still chasing him, right on his tail.

Bucky didn't say anything as he gained on Spiderman, catching him the corner of an alleyway.

"P-Please sir! I don't want any trouble! Please don't hurt me!" Peter begged, nearly groaning out loud when he realized that at the worst moment, he ran out of webs.

Bucky couldn't stop. He was mentally screaming for this to stop. It was like he was finally being pushed over his limit.

Peter closed his eyes, the feeling of being hit in the face coming all at once, punch after punch as Bucky became ruthless. That's what the Winter Soldier was for, anyway.

Peter begged him to stop, tears staining his mask as blood started to gush out of his nose, but then he felt one harsh kick to the stomach.

"P-Please s-stop!" He begged once more, weakly ripping his mask off so he could breathe.

Bucky's eyes went wide. This was a child, not a man. And it was clear from his untampered voice and young features (that were blocked by scratches and newly formed bruises).

Peter sunk back into a corner, sobbing as he looked at Bucky, eyes wide with fear.  
"Please s-sir.... I d-don't want to die..." He pleaded once more, his head bowed down as if surrendering.

Bucky couldn't take it anymore. He bursted through what seemed like an invisible mental barrier, taking back control of his own body. He could hear Winter's screams to be let back in, to let him finish the job, but Bucky ignored it completely.

Peter awaited the final blow, but looked up in surprise as he saw that the man looked preoccupied, giving him a chance to look around for a weapon.

Peter found a brick right next to him, and a few more that seemed like they had been beaten out of the wall. But instead of thinking about it twice, he settled on grabbing one of the bricks, tossing it harshly at the guy, hitting him square in the face.

Bucky cursed at himself for letting his guard down, chasing after the kid (don't worry Peter slipped his mask back on), quickly realizing that his mask had been broken, at least the eyes were.

Peter tripped over himself halfway through running down the street, landing with an 'oomf' as he groaned, feeling something grabbing ahold of his foot.

Bucky grunted as he grabbed the kids leg, one eye closed to avoid unwanted contact with the sun.

"You're coming with me, kid." He mumbled, flinging spiderboy over his shoulder as he makes his way to a street corner.

The kid just stayed where he was, feeling to beaten up to even fight back.

Bucky sat him up, looking him right in the eye.  
"What's your name, where do you live?" He asked slowly and deeply, making sure that this kid could hear him.

"P-Peter... P-.... Queens... The only black apartment complex t-there..." Peter said weakly, not protesting when this guy dragged him up again, making his way to Queens slowly but surely.

Peter was a bit confused. Okay a lot. This guy just tried to kill him, and after he failed to he's taking him home?! Something's not right. Maybe it's because he's a kid, or this guy had a sudden change of heart. Hopefully it was both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!!
> 
> Also if this feels rushed, let me know. I'm not the best at writing stories but it's kind of hard for me to get the words out in the right way, if you can understand! I'm not the most confident with my writing but that won't stop me from writing my beloved Marvel fanfic XD
> 
> Also idk if Bucky has a katana or not the last time I watched The Winter Soldier or Civil War was when they first came out so it's been a while XD


	3. That's Gonna Leave A Mark, Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out who Bucky is and starts freaking out, only for Bucky to give in to it, trying to leave almost as soon as he made sure Peter was safe in his house.
> 
> Peter, however, has different plans.
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> "Hey, wait!"
> 
> "What kid, why do you want me to stay so ba-"
> 
> "Why did you stop? You're the Winter Soldier, you kill people for a living!"
> 
> "...I..."

Bucky was at Peter's apartment, and he had set Peter down on the small couch since he had passed out quite some time ago.

"Hey, Peter.. wake up.." Bucky said, his voice muffled by his mask, which was still broken. When Peter didn't answer, Bucky harshly slapped his face, but not enough to leave a mark.

Peter jumped up, ripping his mask off almost immediately.

"Ah! P-Please don't hurt Aunt May!" He said, quickly realizing this guy wasn't hurting anyone anymore.

"Chill out, kid. I'll go." Bucky said, plain and simple. He wasn't sure if Peter could hear him or not, but he didn't think it mattered much. He wasn't supposed to talk anyway. He just got up, and made his way to the door.

"Hey, wait!" Peter said, jumping up to protest.

"What kid, why do you want me to stay so ba-"

"Why did you stop? You're the Winter Soldier, you kill people for a living!" Peter said, hoping that he wouldn't turn back to a killing machine because of what he said (by now it was common knowledge what The Winter Soldier looked like).

"...I..." Bucky said, struggling to find the right words.  
"It didn't seem right, killing you. You're just a kid who wants to do good- how old are you again?" Buck asked a bit loudly, trying to change the subject before he got too serious.

"I'm 13. Just turned 13, actually." Peter answered, looking down. His face hurt and his stomach felt like he'd been stabbed a few times. He just wanted to sleep.

But before Bucky could say anything more, Peter had spoken up.

"Why can't you take that mask off?" He asked, genuinely curious. It wasn't every day you met the guy who killed Tony Stark's parents.

Bucky was starting to get bugged by the kids questions, some seeming too painful for him to answer. "I haven't seen sunlight in years. These shield my eyes from them... And prevent me from talking too much..."

"Oh, uh... Will you take it off so I can talk to you more?" Peter asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

Bucky didn't know how to answer, no one but Hyrda had ever asked him to take his mask off, so he didn't know what would happen if he did. But then again, he managed to fight off Winter, and keep him isolated.

Bucky didn't hesitate after his thoughts, unlocking the mask and sliding it off, looking down as he did so. His long black hair covered most of his face, but Peter could just catch a glimpse of his bright blue eyes.

"Oh, wow.. you look different.. well of course you do, I mean you're not wearing that mask anymore, you actually look better... Sorry if I'm rambling... I do that a lot..." Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Bucky looked up, his full face visible now. What was he doing?! He just met this kid! But for some reason, he seemed to trust this kid.

"Peter?! Who are you talking to out there?" May interrupted, making both Peter and Bucky jump.

"Oh uh..." Peter cursed under his breath "just a new F!"

Bucky tensed, because no one other than Steve had called him their friend, and meant it at that.

"oh well let me meet them! I'd love to!" May said, sounding like she had gotten up.

Peter started to panic, and it was pretty bad. He held his breath, running to the kitchen and sliding off his suit, hiding it deep in the cabinets as he scrambled to his room to at least put some pants on.

Bucky just looked confused, because he was. Surely Peter's aunt knew? Well, clearly she didn't.

"I'll leave. You seem, busy..." Bucky said, opening the front door and closing it behind him.

Peter wanted Bucky to stay, but clearly that wasn't going to happen. Anyway, it would've been a bad idea because Aunt May would've freaked out.

"Petey pie, where's your friend?" May asked, struggling to walk with a cane in her hand. She shuffled to the couch, sitting down and looking at Peter.

"Oh uh, he left." Peter answered casually, sitting next to May on the couch.

"Oh well that's a sh- Peter oh my goodness! What happened to you?!" May asked, horror piercing her eyes as she finally got a good look at Peter's face, noticing he had a black eye and a lot of bruises all over his face and body.

"I uh, just got jumped by some kids at school... No big deal.." Peter answered, looking down as he held onto May tightly.

"Oh Petey.... You need to tell me about these things so I can help you.. I don't mind coming up to the school to talk, honey." May said, softly rubbing Peter's head, making sure to be gentle with him.

"It's fine, May... I just... You stay here... I can handle myself. I'm a teenager now. I'll protect you, no matter what happens to us."

 

-

 

Bucky had been going insane. He was left alone in an abandoned Hydra base, no one there except himself and his mind.

He felt like bashing something in, breaking something. He left his mask in that Peter boy's apartment, which could lead to him (Bucky) being killed, which he didn't really favor the idea of.

Maybe it was all in his head, maybe Hydra forgot about him and he's just getting by every day from people that know his secret. A lot of people happen to know his secret.

Bucky fell on his bottom, thankfully falling onto his bed- which was just a mattress with a few blankets and a single pillow.

He really should apologize. He beat up a 13 year old kid and nearly killed him, the least he could do was say "I'm sorry".

But maybe next time he could try and not be so... Scary. After all, he did have a metal arm and long black hair that always hung in front of his face, not to mention the creepy mask he wore that made him look like he was some kind of bug-guy. You'd have to be blind not to think that was terrifying.

Bucky was on the road to forgiveness, not for himself but for this kid. He had no idea how to dress 'normally', he'd literally been frozen for decades and had not known about anything that went on in the world around him.

So, he'd have to take advice from the only person he knew who to take it from.

 

 

 

 

Steve.


	4. You're Nice, I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck takes off his arm to try and look less intimidating, and tries to find Steve for advice. Turns out things can go bad for anyone in the blink of an eye, because Steve spots Bucky among the crowds and charges right for him, believing that Winter still has a hold of his mind.
> 
> Peter is coming home one day from school when he sees some guy getting beat up by Captain America- wait whAt Captain America?!  
> Peter rushes to an alleyway to put on his suit, giddy with excitement. Then, he realizes it's Bucky who's being attacked and then really fails at trying to stop Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (oH my god it's RobeRt DownEy JR.) 
> 
> (oH my god iTs CaPtaiN AmeRicA)  
> XD
> 
> Peter may or may not get pushed around again, I mean he sounds like he's 20 and has the intelligence of Albert Einstein, it's not like people knew he was a kid.
> 
> But this time Bucky is trying to honestly apologize to Peter about what happened instead of just being a creepy guy that won't take off his mask. Yeah, weird.
> 
> Bucky actually doesn't have his arm for the entire chapter, because yeah this is gonna be one of those fics where he can take his arm off that easily, because why not

Bucky didn't have much money, because he was never paid for his kills. Well, except for a select few.

For someone living in NYC, $1320 was nothing. That's all he had. That couldn't get him an apartment, that couldn't get him bus tickets and subway tickets.

It felt like every day he was slowly counting down the days he ran out of money and died. 

Imagine that: the Winter Soldier dying because he didn't have enough money for food. Well, he'd been through worse.

But now he had to find out how to act like a regular guy with only one arm. He had to admit, he'd grown to liking having only one arm. It made people stare at him, and not in a bad way either. His metal arm just brings back too many bad memories. Wearing it made him sick nowadays, but when he knows he has to wear it he doesn't fight it. 

Some people's expressions will show that they're wondering how he lost and arm, maybe he lost it in war fighting for his country. Or maybe he saved a little girl's life by taking a bear bite to the arm?

If only they knew.....

Bucky awoke with a jolt, sitting up instantly, leaning on his flesh arm.

Another night terror..

"Son of a bitch...." Bucky growled, his voice cracking slightly as he painfully removed his metal arm, allowing himself to throw it across the open room, clanking against the hard brick wall.

He stood up now, rubbing his eyes, but soon looking down, he realized he was still in his 'Winter Soldier uniform, one that he despised more than he despised Iron Man (it was personal).

After ten minutes of just getting his suit off, Bucky changed into jeans and his slip ons, realizing soon enough that he should've kept his metal arm on for a little longer when he took another ten minutes just to put his shirt on. Maybe he still wasn't so used to having one arm all the time.

After Bucky felt comfortable enough in his own [very old] clothes, he put on a black hat and opened the door, squeezing his eyes shut as he prepared for the bright glare of the sun.

The good news was the burning sensation only lasted a few seconds, but the bad news was that Bucky's eyes were still sensitive, but he could still make his way around since all the buildings in NYC were really, really tall.

'Alright.' Bucky said to himself, starting a mental list.

'find Steve, buy clothes that don't make you look like a creep, maybe get a haircut and for sure shave. And take a shower.' he noted, looking around the streets to try and find the right places to go for his 'makeover'.

Bucky's growling stomach interrupted his thoughts. Oh yeah, he hadn't eaten in two days.

So, Bucky went straight to a street vendor, buying the biggest burger he could get. At least he was eating, even though it wasn't necessarily healthy....

As he walked and ate, he heard noises in the distance. And not just cars honking and sirens blaring, but screaming and maybe a few 'cling!'s every once in a minute.

'oh god, please don't let it be one of the Avengers- I'm not prepared at all." He thought, trying to quickly eat his burger and go on his way to avoid whatever that was.

But of course, while straying from what he thought was the source of the noise, he walked right into the actual source, which was Captain America- or his *ex (maybe) best friend Steve Rogers.

'fuck. my. life.' Bucky cursed under his breath, hoping Steve would not notice him, after all he didn't have the shiniest object of his attire on this day.

And once again Bucky's luck seems to turn upside down, as Steve spots him almost immediately after taking care of the last robber, knocking him out cold with his shield. And then, Steve looked up and locked eyes with Bucky almost immediately.

For once, there might've been a hint of fear in Bucky's eyes. He bolted, holding back a surprised scream as he heard Steve gaining on him from behind.

"Shit shit shit! Why did he have the good serum?!" Bucky said out loud as he ran, sharply turning the corner, looking back.

Once Bucky looked forward, all he saw was Steve's shield at head height, and Bucky ran right into it, knocking him right to the ground with a very loud clanking noise (that was Bucky's skull against Cap's shield).

Bucky groaned out in pain and rolled onto his back, gently pressing his nose only to realize it was broken.

Strive didn't hesitate to pull Bucky up and push him against the wall, chest facing the bare concrete.

"Ah! S-Steve stop!" Bucky pleaded, the glares he was getting oblivious to him.

Clearly Steve hadn't heard him, because he went to go call for Tony.

'No.. no, I'm not going through that torture he put me through.. not again!' Bucky thought, pushing Steve back harshly as he went to flee, only to be tripped by Steve.

Well, so much for getting Steve's help.

Steve went to knock Bucky out with his shield, but Bucky grabbed ahold of the shield with his hand, grunting as he desperately tried to push it away, with his metal arm he could've pushed Steve away by now..

Steve ended up pulling the shield away, leaving a terrified Bucky to scramble to his feet in another attempt to run, his hat and jacket gliding off with ease as he booked it, running for what seemed like his life.

Why was Steve like this all the sudden? Was it because of what happened after that battle with Iron Man? Because he went back to being Winter? He couldn't fucking help it even if he wanted to!

Bucky hid on a street corner, pressing his back flat against the wall as he gasped for breath, quickly regaining his balance.

"Winter, put your hand up or I'll shoot!"

When the fuck did Steve get a gun?

 

-

Peter had been walking home from school, Ned talking with him about their Lego Star Wars Death Star.

"Dude, it's gonna look so cool when it's finished." Ned said, a smile plastered on his face as he talked.

"It's still only halfway built by now, because you keep sitting on it!" Peter argued, fighting back an urge to laugh.

"Hey! I wouldn't have sat on it if you wouldn't have put it in my chair! You know that's my comfort spot!" Ned said, making Peter burst out with laughter, nudging Ned to let him know he was just joking.

"Woah dude, look!" Ned said, pointing to a street corner.

When Peter looked, all he could see was some guy getting beat up by Captain America- wait whAt Captain America?!

"Is that Captain America?" Peter asked in awe as he got his phone out, Ned following right behind him.

"Yeah, he's beating up some one armed dude with really long hair!" Ned said, smiling as he admired the Cap.

Peter had realized who Cap was fighting, his eyes going wide.

"Hey uh, Ned? Aunt May needs me home, I'll call you later?" He asked, earning a fist pump from Ned.

"I'll come over later!"

Peter snuck into an alleyway, hurriedly putting on his spidersuit, throwing his backpack up on the roof of a building to avoid being stolen.

Once Peter swung towards the two, he stood right behind them, standing tall.

Suddenly, he got the most stupid idea he ever could've gotten.

Peter swung to the side of a building, slinging a web at Cap's shield and grabbing it as he fell to the ground, landing on his feet.

"Ahem! Captain, you seem to be hurting a friend of mine. Mind quitting?" Peter asked, holding up Cap's shield with an unhealthy amount of pride.

"Spider boy?" Bucky said in surprise, looking at Peter.

Before Peter could say hi to Bucky, Cap had turned to face Peter, throwing his gun to the side.

"Kid, give me back my shield!" Cap said, running towards Peter, who just threw it very high up a wall, sticking it to there with his webs.

"Not so fast, Captain." Peter said, sticking the Captain to the wall now.

"Oh. My. God. THAT WAS AWESOME! GO SPIDERMAN!" Ned shouted, getting the entire crowd of people to cheer for him. From any unknowing bystanders point if view, this looked like a spider boy (*man) just saved a civilians life from captain America, but really Peter had just saved the life of an assassin from a 'super hero'.

As Peter went over to Bucky, he helped him up and made sure he was okay.

"Are you okay citizen?" Peter asked at first, dropping down to a whisper quickly "just play along, so I can get you out of here." He said once more, to which Bucky responded with holding his nose in fake pain.

"Oh no, I just take him to the hospital for his broken nose!" Peter said, grabbing a hold of Bucky before slinging to the roof where his backpack was, making sure Bucky got down safely.

"Holy shit kid, that was amazing." Bucky said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I know! I didn't even realize I was that strong! I literally beat Captain America! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Peter said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Uhh... Pe-.. Spiderman? Look behind you!"

 

-

 

Peter had almost fainted. Iron Man was now in front of him. Iron. Man. He idolized Iron Man, like, a lot.

"Oh my god- Iron Ma-"

"Zip it kid. Do you realize what you just did out there?" Tony asked, stepping out of his suit with an angered expression on his face. Showing his identity was the least if his worries at the moment.

"Yeah.. I uh.. defeated Captain America!" Peter said proudly, only to be grabbed by his collar, yelping in surprise.

Bucky wanted to do something, but he kind of felt useless. He kind of just back up until he hit an AC unit, letting himself slide down it as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"You just saved an assassin's life, the guy who killed my parents- who's killed plenty of people in his life time!" Tony yelled, making Peter want to stick up for Bucky.

Of course, Bucky had beaten the piss out of him, but in a way it taught him to be more careful, and besides, Bucky even bring him back home after he got out of his 'trance'.

"He's not evil, he's a good guy! But he's brainwashed, he can't help it!" Peter yelled back, nearly screaming out when he felt a hand around his throat.

"Godammit, who are you?!" Tony asked, setting Peter down on the ground after a minute.

"P-Peter... Parker..." Peter said, his voice kind of crackly since he was started to get scared.

"And you... You made this suit?" Tony asked, looking around at Peter's metallic red and blue suit, admiring it. He had to say, he was impressed.

"Y-Yeah... By myself.." Peter started, only to be interrupted by Karen, who put herself on speaker.

"Hello Mr. Stark, I am Karen, Peter's personal AI system. Pleasure to meet you. I would like to inform you that Peter is still a child, he has just turned 13 years old." Karen said, kind of in a warning tone.

"Jarvis, cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day." Tony said into a microphone on his suit.

"You're coming with me kid, and your one armed friend over there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all can go ahead and call Cap a dickhead for charging at Bucky when he only has one arm and Steve has two XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I tried to write as best i could, I spent a while on this.
> 
> Sorry I made Steve a dick head in this chapter but I felt like he had some pent up anger but for the rest of the story he's mostly just gonna be a sweetheart to Bucky because he feels vv bad about it


	5. My Suit, My Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Tony Stark- his idol. He had always looked to the man and had always credited him for his inspiration, but upon meeting him, he was just a plain dick. Sure, he was super smart, but that didn't mean he was Jesus on earth, either.
> 
> Bucky is captured, but not for long??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it weren't for the help of an unlikely friend (Yanagi_Noki) this chapter probably would've been pretty bad 

“No! Tell me where he is, now!” Peter yelled, his fists clenched as he stomped his foot on the ground like a toddler.

 

“Listen kid, you have no idea who he is, or what he's do-”

 

“I don't care! He isn't a bad guy! And quit calling me kid! I have a name you know!” Peter interrupted, his face fuming with anger.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, glaring at Peter.

 

“Like looking into a mirror, huh Stark?” Steve said in the background, sipping his coffee as he leant back in his chair.

 

“Shut it, Rogers.” Tony snapped, turning his attention back to Peter.

 

“He's killed more people than there are at your school. And in that group of people is my parents, he killed them in cold blood. He's a murderer!” Tony said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

 

“He's brainwashed, he can't control it, it's stronger than him! Haven't you ever done research in your millennia of experience? Being the world's smartest man I would've thought that this would be common knowledge for you!” Peter said, starting to get smart with Tony.

“What did you just say to me?” Tony said, his own face twisting in anger.

 

Peter realized what he had started, gulping nervously as he backed up a few steps, gripping his mask tightly in his hand.

 

“You have no idea what you're saying, kid. I recommend you shut the hell up before I make you! This man is a killer, and if you hang around him enough you'll find out the hard way that I was right! Now I am an adult, you don't speak to adults that way young man!” Tony barked, straightening his glasses after his little rant.

 

Peter looked at Tony with wide eyes, backed up against the wall.

 

“You sound like my mom.” Steve said, walking off quickly before he was dragged into this mess.

 

“Now, you have to choose. What side are you on, this murderer's side, or the Avengers side? You're clearly strong enough to be an Avenger, but need some more training.” Tony said, almost instantly calming down.

 

This man is bipolar.

 

Peter looked down, holding his hands behind his back as he bit his lip, thinking deeply.

 

He'd known the story of the Winter Soldier, he knew that whatever was planted in Bucky's mind was something he had no control over. Maybe to change that, all Bucky needed was a friend. Maybe a friend could make him happy for once, so that's what Peter was going to be.

“I'm… I’m s-sorry, Mr. Stark… but I'm on Bucky's side. I'm his friend.” Peter said proudly, looking Tony dead in the eye.

 

“Thought you would say that. Now give me the suit.”

 

“What?!” Peter said, sounding horrified and nearly screaming when Tony yanked his mask out of his hands.

 

“You're just a kid. You don't need this suit. For God's sake, last week you were 12. Now give me the godamn suit.” Tony said, pointing to the bathroom.

“Go change, you have your backpack so I assume you have clothes.”

 

Peter didn't want to give his suit to this man, he'd worked for almost three years on the suit itself, and had spent all of his allowance to build it, not to mention all the equipment he stole from the school and the college next door.

 

“No! You can't have it!” Peter said, lunging towards Tony's hands as he tried to get his mask back.

 

“What are you gonna do, call the cops? They won't believe you at all.” Tony said, yanking his hand up, causing Peter to fall.

 

Peter just glared at Tony, grabbing his bag as he ran towards the window (which was really just a glass wall), kicking at it as hard as he could.

“Hey! What are you doing!” Tony yelled, running towards Peter.

 

Before Tony could get to the kid, Peter had stepped back, and jumped straight at the window, shattering the glass as he started plummeting to the ground below, firing his web shooters towards a tall building nearby, saving himself from an untimely death.

 

Once Peter had settled himself on top of a roof nearby, he took his suit off in a hurry and slipped on his pants and shirt, not caring that he was barefoot.

 

“Godammit! I lost the mask!” He cursed under his breath, rummaging through the front pocket of his backpack to find a pair of bulky glasses with an earpiece on the side, slipping it over his head.

 

“Karen?”

 

“Yes Mr. Parker?”

 

“Set a course for home, oh, and make sure to set my computer up, I need to…. do some hacking.”

 

“On it, sir.”

************

 

Bucky was currently in the fetal position in the corner of a cell, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

His head was throbbing, and he was fading in and out of consciousness. Every now and again, he would hear the familiar pairing of words that kept attempting to turn him into Winter, as an experiment to see how long he could last while his trigger words were repeated.

 

He was shaking, his breathing coming out uneven.

 

It hadn't even been a day, and he was already missing the comfortable-ish bed in his abandoned house, the emptiness of it somehow put him at ease.

 

But now he was just scared, scared for his life once more. But alas, this was his fault.

 

After Steve rescued him from Hydra initially, he had gotten dragged back into being an assassin. He was famous in America and throughout the world, some people even called him “White Wolf”. If someone wanted him for a kill, all they had to do was find him and say his trigger words in order. It was too easy.

 

He guessed that Steve had thought he was in Winter mode, but since he didn't have his arm, he couldn’t even put up a fight. Or maybe Steve just hated Bucky now…

 

But for the first time in years, Bucky could hold back Winter. Because of some random Spider Kid on the streets that started begging for his life, Bucky had the strength to fight back.

 

Footsteps jolted Bucky from his thoughts, causing him to jump up, back pressed against the wall.

 

All he saw was someone skinny in a black suit, and a flash of short red hair before he felt darkness drag him into unconsciousness finally.


End file.
